The Apprentice Returns
by AdmiralFirestorm
Summary: What if Robin finally decides he's tired of playing the hero after the Brotherhood of Evil is taken down? What if he abandoned the Teen Titans in secret? What if he met Slade? What if he returned to his role as Slade's Apprentice? What if the Teen Titans were finally beaten for good? The world becomes one where villains rule and Slade is at the top. But the Titans still survive.


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything associated with it.

Author's Note: Fair warning this is my first Teen Titans story so I hope you like it.

* * *

ABOUT TWO HOURS PRIOR TO PRESENT TIME

_"...Beast Boy flew painfully backwards into the hard wall of the Titans Tower Operations Room. He groaned in pain as he rubbed his forehead before looking up. Beast Boy yelped and jumped out of the way as a Sladerang flew into the wall where he had been seconds ago. The device exploded showering Beast Boy in pieces of rubble and concrete. Beast Boy was thrown forward into the table from the rushing force of the blast._

"_Well that hurt." Beast Boy said as he rubbed his head some more. The table was made out of an unbreakable steel so it was no easy landing. "This has turned into the worst Saturday ever." Beast Boy said before he heard a whistling and looked back to see three Sladerang's speeding at him. The changeling yelped as he morphed into a hawk and sped away. The table was not blown to bits by the explosion but Beast Boy would have been had he still been on top of it. _

_Beast Boy looked around while in hawk form and saw Him standing nearby watching the Hawk like a Hawk. Several Sladebots came up behind him to fire at Beast Boy. 'Oh no. This cant be good.' Beast Boy thought as he flew near the ceiling as the Sladebots opened fire with their Laser Guns. Lasers tore apart the ceiling just barely missing Beast Boy each time. At one point a piece of the ceiling came loose and fell out and down to end up crushing one of the Sladebots. Beast Boy flew for the door._

_Beast Boy had far more enhanced hearing as a hawk. But he didn't need it to hear his loud and ominous voice. The voice that mocked him and taunted him but he would not succumb to anger and rage. He would stay calm and collected._

_"...Beast Boy you cant run forever." He shouted as Beast Boy flew out of the Operations Room and down the hall. On the way he passed Raven dealing with an overwhelming number of Sladebots. She was being pushed back despite Starfire's help. Cyborg was already gone. Thrown deep into the Harbor, he would have long since short circuited._

_The thought pained the green changeling. The image of his best friend with his human eye wide open and robotic parts turned black slowly sinking into the Bay appeared in his mind. Beast Boy shook it off and then another image came into his head. Slade and how much he hated him. Especially after this._

'_I cant leave them alone in their fight. Think big. I got it.' Beast Boy morphed into a T-Rex and roared at the Sladebots who began to charge him. Beast Boy swept them aside with his tail. Then he bit off the heads of three at once. Starfire threw starbolts at the remaining Sladebots while Raven used her dark magic to crush them. _

_Three Sladebots jumped on Beast Boy who morphed into a snake and wrapped himself around one of the Sladebots crushing it. Next he morphed into a horse and charged down the second. He was about to do the same to the third when Starfire flew down and uppercutted the Sladebot so hard it flew up and got stuck in the ceiling._

_Meanwhile twelve Sladebots had surrounded Raven who levitated legs crossed as she chanted. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She shouted as her eyes glowed black and so did her hands as she threw the Sladebots back into the walls. Next one grabbed her from behind so she kicked it in the leg and then grabbed its arm and flipped it._

_Starfire used her starbolts to blast apart any Sladebot that got too close to her. If one did get too close she used her Alien Strength to crush them. Beast Boy morphed back into human form just as the last Sladebot lost its head._

_Once the Sladebots were dealt with, the three heard a sound of metal footsteps and Raven quickly phased them through the floor into the Panic Room. Starfire began to cry hysterically as Raven leaned in to calm her down. Beast Boy just held his head in his hands and sighed as he walked back and forth. All of their clothes were torn and ragged from fighting so much. _

_They had been fighting him and the Sladebots for three hours now and Cyborg had been taken out first in the ambush. It pained all of them to remember it. Sladebots had robbed the Titans Tower Vault blind. All their extra equipment and gear. Gone. _

_Luckily the safe room was stocked with enough supplies to last six months. Fortunately the Titans had never needed it before but now they needed it. It was only a matter of time though before he found them. Beast Boy knew exactly what supplies were in the Safe Room and he knew that he would have to make it last._

_Beast Boy kicked the wall in frustration. "Its all my fault!" Raven walked up to him to try and talk him out of it but he beat her to it. "No Rae! You cant talk me out of it! Its my fault they got in here! Its my fault Cyborg is not here! Its my fault he joined Slade! Everything is all my fault!" Beast Boy morphed into an Ape and punched the wall denting it. He morphed back and remained angry as he shrugged off any words sent his way._

_Raven knew why he felt this way. Beast Boy thought that if he had succeeded in saving him then things would have turned out differently. However they could only blame him in Raven's opinion. And she didn't see any reason to blame Beast Boy._

_Raven walked over to Starfire and saw her arm was cut badly and bleeding. "Star hold out your arm so I can heal it." Starfire complied and Raven held her hands over the injure and chanted until it stopped bleeding and closed up. Starfire turned to Raven._

_"Thank you friend." The saddened Tameranian girl said as her emotions went haywire again. She began to weep once more. Raven patted her on the back as Beast Boy started another rant._

"_I should have been there! I should have been there to save Cy! I should have been there to save him! I should have been there to save everyone! But I wasn't and now Cy is gone! Gone for good! And he is long gone too!" Beast Boy kicked the wall again this time a lot harder that he dented the wall without morphing._

_Starfire stopped crying as she stood up. She walked over to Beast Boy and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Beast Boy do not perform the act of the blaming of yourself. It is no fault of yours that-" She was cut off as an explosion rocked the building. Raven placed her in a trance to keep her calm. Raven then walked over to the safe room computer and began to access it._

_"What are you doing?" Beast Boy asked as he came up to stand next to her close enough that their shoulders brushed against each other. Raven hid her blush and typed in a few keys as screens popped up showing a loading symbol._

_"Seeing how the others are doing." The first screen to show up was downtown where Kid Flash, Jinx, Tramm, Speedy, and Pantha were fighting against a great big regiment of Sladebots along with the criminal Cinderblock. Beast Boy sat back in a chair and watched as Raven soon did the same. Starfire soon joined them in watching._

_While the original Titans Tower was attacked, most of the other Titans were also attacked and many defeated. Mad Mod hypnotized all of Titans North. Mammoth, Gizmo, and Kyd Wykked smashed Titans East. Mumbo Jumbo made a rabbit out of Titans South. It all was falling apart._

_On screen vitals began showing. It appeared that almost all the Titans downtown were almost out of energy. Raven grimaced as she returned to watching the scene before her. Clearly the Titans all over were not doing so great._

_Kid Flash zipped around crashing through or into Sladebots all along the way as all they could see was a yellowish-red blur. Meanwhile Jinx came up behind sending a hex at any Sladebots left behind. As soon as the hex hit the victim Sladebot would fall apart. Literally. _

"_Take this Slowbots!" Shouted Kid Flash as he zipped straight through an entire line of Sladebots which quickly fell apart. Jinx collapsed a small store on another group. Yet still more kept coming._

_Meanwhile a little ways away their teammates were fighting for their lives. Speedy was fighting from afar as Pantha punched away Sladebot after Sladebot. _

_Speedy bombarded the Sladebots with arrow after explosive arrow. Explosions littered the street as Sladebots were blown apart. Pantha and Tramm punched out robot after robot. Suddenly Cinderblock appeared and grabbed Speedy in a crushing grip. Cinderblock then grabbed Pantha as well and kicked Tramm into a nearby building. Next Cinderblock threw the two other heroes into the building._

_Kid Flash and Jinx looked back to see their teammates defeated and they vastly outnumbered and outmatched. Raven activated her Titans Communicator and called Kid Flash. Kid Flash picked up which they watched on screen. "Hello I'm a little busy at the moment." Raven cut right to the chase and began to give him orders. With him and Cyborg gone, Raven had basically assumed the leadership role._

"_Kid this is Raven. Take Jinx and get to Titans Tower. Keep phasing through floors until you reach the Panic Room. And hurry!" Suddenly an explosion came from somewhere near the Main Doors and they all fell to the floor. Either Kid Flash had gone Super Sonic or the attack was intensifying. They all hoped it was option number one. _

_Within several minutes Kid Flash phased through the wall with Jinx in his arms and they both breathed a sigh of relief to have made it. None of them had made it through unscarred. All of them were bruised and battered from their battles. _

_Beast Boy walked up to them and noticed they too had felt the scars of battle. "We all got hit hard didn't we. We're trapped in here. We cant leave because the Tower's crawling with Sladebots and he knows every path and hallway through the Tower." They all nodded in agreement as it sunk in that someone beat them. The Teen Titans actually had been beaten._

_But before anyone could speak another word the air was suddenly filled with the sound of a ticking noise. A ticking noise easily recognized as a bomb. Before they could react the doors to the Panic Room exploded inward and flew into the room. Kid Flash and Jinx dived to the ground to avoid the left door which sailed over them and crashed into one of the computer consoles. Raven used her powers to divert the right doors path into the wall._

_Sladebots slowly marched in and lined the walls of the Panic Room as the remaining Teen Titans became surrounded on all sides. The Titans formed a circle to cover all angles since they were largely outnumbered. However what shocked the Titans was the fact that none of the Sladebots attacked and appeared to be guarding them. Just as they began to contemplate this, the sound of metal footsteps filled the room._

_All the Titans turned to look at the figure entering the room and took in every detail of the figure. The figure wore a black bodysuit with armor plating on the legs, knee's, forearms, and shoulders. The top half of his suit was split into black and orange sides and an ash-gray utility belt. On the orange side of the suit was a black S. The figure wore a black and white domino mask and had spiky black hair._

_All the Titans gasped as the figure stepped into the light and he plastered a smirk on his face. All the Titans recognized him on sight and were even more pained at the sight of him. More so pained when the figure spoke._

_"Hello guys. Long time no see." Robin said as he stood before them._

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked Chapter 1 which is more of a summary of events that have happened. Anyways Please Review. **


End file.
